Surprise!
by Maiev-S
Summary: Alfred wants to give a surprise to his lover Ivan, who came after a long absence. What will he do to call the russian's attention? Sequel to "Milkshake". RussiaXAmerica


Hi! well, thanks to awesome **Mizushi-Hime**, here is a sequel to "Milkshake" Hope you like it!

**Warnings:** Sex, toys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

* * *

"**Surprise!"**

He couldn't deny it.

He was excited for the russian's return. He had been so anxious last days that even opened the gift he had received from him days ago when he went away, and even used it, which came out to be a dildo with a playing list of very sexy songs. He blushed when he remembered that, but he blushed even more remembering where he was and what he was doing.

He received the call of the Russian telling him he was coming back, and the blonde wanted to give him a surprise, so he wrapped himself in a lot of ropes all around him, tying his own wrists and ankles meeting on his back. He was completely naked except for the red high heels on his feet, and he was waiting for the Russian in that position on his bed, with a gag on his mouth. He was excited to see what the Russian could do when he sees him like this, and very, very soon his question would have an answer, because the American blonde just heard the sound of the doorknob turning and opening the door, revealing a surprised and tall Russian, who just made an 'oh' with his mouth, throwing everything he has on his hands to the floor and instantly rushing to the bed leaving the door open, just to stay at front of the American with a happy grin.

- Privet, my dear Sunflower. I see how much you really missed me -

He said putting their foreheads together in a sweet manner, taking him softly by the cheek, and removing the gag on his mouth to attack it with a wild kiss the blonde answered eagerly.

- Hmm I just wanted to give you a surprise, so Surprise!

Said the blonde within the kiss, moving his head along with the tongue movements of the Russian's inside his mouth, slowly and sensual, until Ivan finished the welcome kiss and before the American said anything, he put his index finger softly on the mouth of his lover, smirking and leaning the head to a side.

He put Texas away on the midnight table, caressing Alfred, leaning over to kiss his neck with his wet tongue making the American shiver of delight. He admired how soft the bronzed skin was, and it excited him the fact that Alfred wanted to please him to this extent. He really liked it. Ivan was lost on his work and he barely left a piece of American skin without his caresses or kisses, and he stopped for a moment to notice something strange.

- Hmm? Sunflower, why are you so quiet?

The Russian lift the head and looked at his lover, and he understood perfectly the answer to his question. Alfred was lying with his head to a side, his blue eyelids dilated, his mouth half-opened forming an 'o' and with a thin line of saliva down his chin, his face with a soft and delicate shade of red, showing only lust and want on his face, panting for breath.

- Take me, now!

- Hmm, Have you been drinking something, dear? You look more anxious than ever

America denied it with a movement of his head, and looked at him with surprise anger.

- No! Just fuck me!

- Why so desperate? We can have fun before

- I only want some sex you stupid Russian!

Ivan stood still, angry at the response. Alfred knew what was going to happen next, and suddenly a feeling of little fear rushed his veins.

- Ivan…I…

He tried to say sorry, but he either couldn't deny he was curious, and yes, damn creepy Russian was right, he was anxious!, so he stayed quiet before the imposing figure of an angry Russian.

- I'm not afraid, do what you want if you can!

Alfred decided to go rougher. He was starting to ache on his lower parts and the Russian was being too slow to get to the point of what he really wanted.

Russia decided what to do next. And finally, he chose the most obvious option. He grinned to the blonde and leaned his head to a side, showing his creepy smile, leaning to look something on his coat, revealing a black whip in his hands, caressing it with the index finger from base to top, his deep eyes focused on the blue ones, getting closer and closer. Ivan let the whip caress the bronzed skin making the American shiver in anticipation, with a mixture of fear and want.

- Seems like someone here needs to learn how to behave. Bad boys need punishment, don't you think? And you, my dear sunflower, are one of them.

Ivan let the whip go down, hitting the uncovered chest's skin of the American, who gave a yelp

- No! Have you gone crazy? I'm not even- Ah! –

He grunt this time, the Russian hit him again, this time softly on his right nipple. Alfred was feeling strange. That definitely hurt, a lot. But also, there was a little bit of "I want more", deep, deep inside his head. No! No! What the hell was he thinking? He definitely was hanging out too much with Germany lately. He didn't like that…Did he?

And then Ivan hit him again, softly and hardly and the same time, with the whip on his left nipple, his chest, his abs, and surprisingly, Alfred was straddling to let go of the ropes he himself have made before because of the pain, but now he couldn't deny that was feeling bit of pleasure. He let out a moan.

- Oh…Interesting- Whispered the Russian.

He went down with the whip dangerously until he reached the top of the American's vital regions, in which the blonde's eyes widened in terror.

- No! Please don't! You're crazy! No - ah!

- I am surprised to see you like a little bit of pain, but this is not enough. So, I want you to say sorry for being so rude to me, da?

The Russian asked nicely with an innocent and childish smile, waiting for an answer.

Alfred was now getting desperate, but he kept his defiance

- No, fuck you!

- Ok. Then we need to try another way.

Ivan left the whip to a side and he leaned over Alfred to caress his cheek with his right hand, getting closer and closer until his mouths met. He started to kiss him, this time started soft and slow, and suddenly, the Russian changed the rhythm to something savage and raged, he didn't allow Alfred to fight inside his mouth, always keeping dominance of the kiss, taking him by the chin to have a better grip.

"This is what I was talking about" thought Alfred, waiting impatiently that the Russian will become desperate too, and take him once and for all.

They separated from the kiss, and the Russian took the ropes on the wrists and ankles of the blonde, taking them off.

- Man, those were so uncomfortable

- Good, because you're going to have them again

- What?!

Ivan continued his work silently, without an answer for the American, who struggled with his strength not to have the ropes again, but the Russian won the battle and managed to tie the blonde's ankles to each side of the bed, but his wrists together above his head, making look Alfred as an upwards "Y" and getting rid of the heels the blonde had.

Ivan smiled admiring his work. He took off his coat and shirt leaving his wide chest naked, dressed only with his pants, in which he took off the button and went down the zipper just a little bit, allowing the blonde to see his own erection.

- Now you look better, my little Sunflower. Let me tell you something, when you want a thing, you need to ask nicely and say "please" so you can have what you want. Da? Now, tell me what do you want me do to for you?

Alfred looked at him with anger for a moment, but he didn't respond.

- Answer, Alfred.

- Just take me now! You teasing bastard!

- Incorrect answer.

Ivan took lube from a desk and started to tease Alfred's entrance with his fingers, introducing one and then two of his thick fingers, moving and being embraced by the inner walls of the blonde nation.

- Oh Yes!

Alfred exclaimed and the Russian stopped and took off his fingers.

- Why the hell did you stop? WHY?

Demanded the American, to which Ivan told him with a smile

- Again, wrong question. Ask nicely my dear sunflower; being polite is easier than you think.

- Grr –

- Still no "please"? I have all day~.

The russian was completely delighted at the sight, Alfred was probably furious for making him wait that long without the skin contact he demanded, but he still wanted to hear the word from the blonde. And he knew how to get him to say it.

He took something thick from the midnight table and a little remote control on his other hand. Noticing the blonde's entrance was already full of lube, he put the thick and small figure inside, gaining a yelp from the blonde, who arched his back

- What the- ? What is that? IVAN!

The Russian just answered with a creepy smile and let the remote control on his hands press the button of the tiny little dildo on the max speed, Alfred's eyes widening in a mix of pain and pleasure, making him shiver and struggle on his uncomfortable position, also making the ropes leaving noticeable marks on his wrists and ankles, still tied to sides of the bed.

- Ivan! No! Wait! Ahh! Oh! S-s-s-st-t-top! You crazy b- a!

Alfred was panting and trembling like jelly. How the fuck he dare to do this to him? He was feeling good, but not that good. It was not enough! Definitely this was not enough! That thing didn't even compare to the Russian's member. This was just teasing. He moved his eyes to met with violet ones, the russian had took of all of his clothes and now was as naked as the American, and he whispered on his hear, biting it, with a deep sexy voice–

- Ask nicely, Fredka

It was an order. And he couldn't keep his pride forever, so the American gave up on the Russian and said on a whisper within his gasping for air while the vibrator was still going inside him

- Please, take me.

- Say exactly what you want, Dear sunflower.

Oh, why? Why he had a lover like that? He lost it and screamed his wishes now, not caring if the neighbors heard him at all.

- I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME YOU TEASER! RIGHT NOW! …Please.

The Russian smiled and leaned down giving him a wild kiss on the mouth

- That's what I wanted to hear from the beginning. It wasn't that hard, da?

- Take off that damn thing! I want you inside me! Not a toy!

Ivan took off the toy of the blonde's entrance with a little giggle, and leaned by one side of the bed to remove the ties on Alfred's ankles, leaving his legs free. He put himself over Alfred and positioned his own member on the blonde's entrance, even with a lot of lube it was difficult and there was a little room for his own girth, which he went slowly, until he was completely inside the shorter nation and started to move with a groan. Alfred let go any inhibition and started to moan and pant now he had what he wanted the most.

- Ah! Ah! Oh GOD! YESSSS go faster! Hmmm A-ah! Harder!

Suddenly groans and moans filled the room as the Russian moved inside of the American with force, making the bed hit the wall with a lot of noise, hitting the blonde's sweet spot on every coming and going, both of them feeling the overwhelming pleasure of one another, losing only on their own lust for each other, focusing in pleasing themselves.

Ivan lift the American's hips with a firm grip on his ass and went even harder than before, Alfred panting, only moaning and looking at the russian and said yes with the head.

- I-Ah! Ivan I…I'm cumming! Mmm

Alfred felt the pressure on his inner thighs and released his cum over his abs and the Russian's, with a deep breath and an idiot smile of an orgasm afterglow. Ivan moved a little more, to release himself inside Alfred giving a low moan. They stood quiet and silent for a few moments, Ivan gave a soft kiss on the mouth to the American and then both fell asleep.

- Uff! Man, you play too hard to get! It is unfair! - Said the American

- Nyet, you needed to say it. You _wanted_ to say it. And I wanted to hear it, what's wrong with that?

- Jajajaja! I guess it was my fault

-Of course it was, you were the one who showed up at my dorm in that provocative pose, how could I resist? You looked delicious

- Wo, that's a creepy way to say it, did you know that?

- It doesn't matter, you liked it a lot. Da? And I have to say, it was a nice surprise. Thank you – said the Russian on his sweet and childish voice, giving the blonde a soft kiss on the cheek.

The American blushed and quickly changed the topic, caressing his hands no longer tied, but with visible marks of the ropes.

- Next time we play this, you'll be the one tied.

Ivan narrowed his violet eyes, showing him a playful and dangerous smirk.

- We'll see, my dear sunflower, we'll see.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I am still looking for a BETA for this kind of stories in English, so if you found mistakes(I'm sure they exists), please go ahead and let me know about them, constructive criticism is a good thing and always makes us improve. Just don't be rude, ok?

Cookies to you who read it all, and thank you!


End file.
